


The Prince and his Servant

by Homestuck_bunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Master/Servant, PWP, Servant Karkat, prince dave, royalstuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_bunny/pseuds/Homestuck_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is Prince Dave Strider's personal servant, but is that really all there is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and his Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is sucky considering it is my first fanfic but please enjoy it none the less! If I made any mistakes feel free to point them out to me. : )

You walk aimlessly throughout the endless twisting and turning corridors that made up the fourth floor of the royal castle.  You did this often, or whenever you had a break at least, it was a good distraction from your miserable life, though sometimes it only made you think even more of it.  


You were born into a family of servants, their only child as they were only permitted to have one, and as early as you could remember they've had you working as a servant in the royal castle.  Ever since you were little the prince always favored you and love to play with you, though you strongly disagreed every time, so once you the authorities  believed you were responsible enough, they had made you his personal servant.  Now for some ridiculously obtuse reason people think it would be nice and dandy to work in the same living space with the Dave Strider; it isn't.  


He is so inanely and irritatingly needy that it is absolutely infuriating to be in the same room as him, let alone having to do whatever he commands and be at his side as soon as he so beckons.  It truly is horrible, but then why does your heart always go berserk whenever he is around?  Or whenever someone else causes his lips to twitch upwards instead of you?  Why do you succumb to jealousy so easily?  You wish you had the answer to these questions, or the right one at least.  This definitely wasn’t what you thought it was, no way in hell is it that.  


You sighed and stopped walking, instead you leaned against the wall to your right and ran your hand through your dark and messy hair.  You slide to the ground and open up the book you were holding in your hand, a book your dad gave you and one of the few you haven’t read yet.  You opened it up to page 284, where your makeshift bookmark made out of a simple strip of paper rests, and read the first few pages when someone comes walking over to you carrying a tray of food in both hands and calling your name.

  
They come to a stop right in front of you.  “Karkat.” they say and you pretend you didn’t hear them, maybe they’ll go away?  Fat chance.  “Karkat!” they yell louder and now you just flat out ignore them, trying to read the next sentence in your book but end up just reading it over again and again because the boy in front of you still holds a good amount of your attention though you’re trying your best to completely block them out.  “God dammit, KARKAT!” they yell ostentatiously and you finally look up at them with a malevolent glare.

  
“What the fuck do you want, Egbert?” you asked harshly once you registered who it was that was pestering you.

  
“Mr. Noir told me to give to you,” he says matter-of-factly, completely unfazed by your out lash.

  
“And what the ever loving fuck am I to do with it?” You snap sharply even though you exactly what he wants from you.

  
“Take it to Sir Strider, what do you think?  He said he didn't want to leave his room because he had some important work to do, or something like that.” you cringe with he says “Sir Strider” and put down your book without placing the bookmark, you don’t give a shit.

  
“I don’t know go on an adventurous quest with it to save some damsel in distress who just so happens to be the long lost princess of all the land and fall in love with her then marry her, thus becoming king?” you comment bitterly and you rise to your feet, placing your hand on the wall for support as you do.

  
John snorts sarcastically at your stupid comment (and you know it was stupid) and shoves the tray in your chest. “Just... take it to Strider.” he says, thoroughly annoyed with you and walks away with only a short wave of his hand over his shoulder as he left.

  
With a frustrated sigh you place your book on the edge of the tray and reluctantly walk in the direction of the staircase that leads up to Dave’s room on the fifth floor.

  
On the way there your mind drifts off to thoughts about your mother.  You didn't get to know her because she died during childbirth, while she was pregnant with you she’d fallen ill and they said it was a miracle that you were still alive.  You didn't feel lucky though, you would have rather not been born than be living the kind of life that you are.  It’s not like it’s that horrible, or at least it wouldn't be if only you had someone or something in your life that actually mattered to you.

  
You were pulled out of your depressing thoughts as you reached the mahogany door that led into Strider’s sleeping chambers.  You entered without knocking and immediately regretted your rash decision as when you walked in there stood Dave, shirtless and just finished pulling up his pants.

  
You could feel the intense heat rising up to your cheeks immediately as your body tensed up, your eyes flew open wide and you could feel your heart hammering in your chest.  You couldn't stop staring at him and his beautiful toned chest.  What is wrong with you?  There is no reason you should be embarrassed at seeing Strider shirtless, you've seen his shirtless countless other times!  Oh but for some reason this time was different, his chest was just rip- no!  You forced yourself to look somewhere else as you stammered over your words.  “I-I uh, brought your lunch.” you stated awkwardly, or at least it was awkward for you.  Dave didn't seem fazed in the slightest, he didn't even bother putting on the shirt he had clutched in his hand.

  
“Like the view?” he jokes and smirks at you and you can’t hold yourself back from letting a “fuck you” slip out of your lips.  “Just leave it over there on my bed.” he thankfully didn't comment and pointed over to his large bed to your right placed in between two windows in which you could the the setting sun through.  So you walk over to his bed and place the tray on the end of it.  You stand there for a moment scared to turn around as if you would find him completely nude.

  
Once you finally muster up the courage to turn around you thankfully note that he in in fact not naked.  You let out a breath you didn't know you’d been holding and head quickly over to the door without another word.  Thankful that he didn't ask anything else of you you closed the door and leaned against it to close it shut.

  
After you'd cooled down from your own embarrassment you pushed yourself off from the door and winced when it creaked, you hoped to god Dave didn't hear anything.  You quickly shuffled away and out of sight before he could open the door if he were to, a light blush returning to your face.

  
It was only when you were down three flights of stairs that you realized you forgot your fucking book.  You groaned, frustrated at yourself and sluggishly trudged up the stairs and back to Dave’s room.

 

* * *

 

 

God dammit he was so cute, all flustered and shit.  You pace around your large room still shirtless, your thoughts filled only with Karkat.  Why did he have to be so adorable with his angry face and his temper and his raspy voice and why did you have to find him cute?  The kind of relationship you think you want with him could never happen, even if he was a royal, he would still be a man.

  
You heave a sigh and, dropping your shirt, you place your hands in front of you on your dresser.  It was there, reminding you exactly how you felt about Karkat, and exactly how much you felt for him.  A little _too_ much, you think.

  
With yet another sigh you closed your eyes shut and reached into your pants, it had to go away one way or another and this was the quicker way.  Your cold fingers graze your erection and you wince at the chill meeting your hot member, but none the less you fully grasp yourself in your hand and begin to rub up and down, the picture of Karkat with his flustered expression still clear in your mind.  You let out a quiet moan as you pictured him in your mind.

  
You picked up your speed and pressed your thumb against the slit.  You can’t help yourself when you moan out the boy who’s on your mind’s name.

  
“Karkat.” you utter and as your grip on your dresser tightens you hear the door creak slowly open.

 

* * *

 

Your eyes, as well as Dave’s, are wide as saucers at the scene before you, Dave’s hand is in his pants and you’re pretty sure you just heard him whisper your name.  If someone were to tell you that you could blush even more ferociously than you did when you walked in on Dave shirtless you wouldn't have believed them one bit, but yet here you were blushing so hard you face was surly redder than a tomato and it reached all the way to your shoulders.  Dave quickly takes his hand out of his pant and holds it behind him like a kid caught stealing from the batter bowl.  


“I-I um…” you stumble over your words cleverly as you try to avoid you gaze but your eyes always end up back on Dave.  “BOOK!” you suddenly shout, surprising Dave as you clumsily run towards Dave’s bed for your book that you left on his food tray.  You quickly retrieve your book and head for the door when Dave’s voice interrupts the awkward silence.

  
“Did… did you hear?” he asks so quietly that you almost didn't catch it.  You froze immediately, even though you were standing a few feet from the door.

  
“Hear what?” you ask, playing dumb.

  
“You know what.” he spat almost angrily.

  
You’re silent for a moment but you just can’t take that silence any longer.  “Yeah.” you breath out quietly and you’re scared of what Dave might say and or do.

  
“Do you hate me?” he asked after a few seconds of silence, surprising you.  He is worried about you hating him?  But you’re just a servant!  Why would he even give a shit about you.

  
“I've always hated you.” you state as if you were discussing the weather.   _No!  What are you doing?  You’re far from hating him why can’t you just except that?_  


A pained expression is set on Dave’s face as he says, “That’s not true.” you don’t know how to answer him because he is right, it’s not true.  The truth is that you’re fucking head over heels for this guy but you can’t bring yourself to admit it, not even to yourself.  So you purse your lips and look down to the floor in lieu of an answer to his question, but Strider is annoyingly persistent.  “It’s not true, right Karkat?” god, neither of you are acting like yourselves and it’s annoying the fuck out of you.  If you just admit that you’re in love with him will he go back to being the pompous asshole that he is?  You didn't even realize you said that out loud until it was too late.  


Your eyes flew open at the realization and your hands fly up to your mouth.  Ugh!  Why do you always run your mouth?  It always gets you into nothing but trouble.  Curse your fucking irrepressible temper!  


You felt the uneasy feeling of being watched and your eyes drifted up slowly to meet Dave’s.  As soon as your eyes met a smile spread across his face like butter and before you knew it he was walking towards you.  Your eyes opened in alarm at his advances.  


He stopped right in front of you and raised his hand (thankfully not the one he had down his pants) and cupped your cheek.  “God dammit you’re adorable.” he whispered.  


“And you’re out of character.” you retorted with a snort, completely ruining the moment.  


Dave let out a bark of laughter that brought butterflies in your stoma- _no, no no no, murder those fucking butterflies, why are they in your stomach?  Get them out of there, they don’t belong there and they aren't wanted.  
_

Dave just stares into your eyes for a minute, as cheesy as that may sound, until he finally speaks up.  “May I?” he asks leaning closer, his minty breath fanning your face and you get the message.  Blushing a little bit, you nod sheepishly.  


Your lips meet and the softness of Dave’s lips surprises you, not that you stayed awake some nights wondering what they felt like, that would be absurd!  The kiss starts out nice and slow, at first your lips aren't even moving, they’re just touching each other, as if testing the waters.  But soon Dave take control of it and bites your bottom lip lightly, you gasp quietly and Dave takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth.  


You let a moan escape your lips and his tongue explores your mouth until you decide you want a taste of him.  You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer to you in one swift and quick movement, and just as you had hoped you caught him off guard.  You slide your tongue into his mouth and relish the taste of his mouth, you can’t put your finger on exactly what it tasted like but it was addicting.

 **  
** You yelp with surprise when his hands grip your side, he takes the opening and takes control of the kiss again, refusing to give it back to you.  You don’t really care though, just standing here and making out with Dave Strider is a fucking dream come true.  He grasps the cloth of your shirt in his hands and pulls it up and over your head when he breaks away for a short breather, leaving you feeling a little exposed, but then you remind yourself that he is already shirtless.  


Instead of coming back to your lips like you’d expected him to, he goes straight to your jaw which, to you, is much better.  He makes his way down your neck, leaving a trail of kisses until he get to where your shoulder and neck meet, deciding that that’s a good spot to suck on.  A small moan escapes your mouth as you tilt your head up slightly and to the side, giving him more access.

 **  
** Your hands find their way to his blonde locks and you run your fingers through it, then you grasp some of his hair and pull.  You’re rewarded with a deep groan from him in which you grin at your own accomplishment.  Dave, now satisfied with the evident mark he’s left on you, makes his way down until he reaches your nipples.  Once there he takes one in his mouth whilst his hand plays with the other.  He rolls the bud around with his tongue a couple times and then takes it in between his teeth, nibbling lightly.  You pull on his hair a little more and give a quiet moan.  He then simply sucks on it and then straightens up.  He picks you up, making you yelp in surprise, and carries you over to his bed and after shoving the tray off of the bed with his foot he plops you down on it.  Then his hands set on taking your pants off.

 **  
** “A-are…  are you sure we should be doing this?” you whisper, fear seeping into your tone.  He looks up and you and pauses sliding your pants off.  You blush slightly and he reaches his hand up to your face to cup your cheek.

 **  
** “I have never been more sure of anything, and I don’t give two shits about the consequences.” he pauses and bits his bottom lip nervously.  This man is not the Strider you know, he wouldn't be nervous!  That’s _you_!  But none the less you listen to what he is about to say.  “But how do you feel?”  


Now this surprised you, you wouldn't think Strider would be thinking about how this would effect you.  So you just stare into his eyes and swallow the saliva building in your mouth and nervousness caught in your throat as you say, “I-It’s fine.  I don’t care about how this’ll effect me I just…  I just want…” you pause and the blush on your cheeks reddens as you shift your head to the side.  “I just want you.” you mumble embarrassed.  


Dave says nothing but lightly presses his lips against yours and you can feel the smile plastered onto his lips.  “Then that's what you'll get.” he whispers once he pulls away and you can see the smile now, and god damn does it bring those butterflies ba- _No!  I don’t recall eating butterflies I’m a man I don’t get those I…  Fuck.  Fuck those goddamn butterflies.  
_

You’re torn out of you malicious thoughts of ripping the wings of the butterflies in your stomach’s when Strider begins again pulling your pants off.  He then proceeded to palm your erection through your underwear.  You force your lips closed to muffle your moan, shut your eyes closed, and press your shaky knees together.  


You feel him sliding your underwear off and his warm breath on your member and your eyes flip open.  You sit up and grab his wrist and he gives you a confused look.  “N-no, let me... I want to… to… to you.” you blush furiously and he smirks, giving you a short nod as he stands up at the end of the bed and slides off his pants, his underwear going with it and you’re met with something a lot bigger than you expected.  You swallow and shuffle over to him on your knees.  


Placing one hand on his hip and one on the base of his dick (which, you noted, felt so strange to you) you looked up at him, after you noticed he was staring down intently at you you quickly looked back.  You slowly stuck out your tongue and gave an experimental lick, then you took the tip of him in your mouth and closed your eyes, trying to focus on doing what felt _right_ , but that was hard considering that you've never done this before.  


You began to bob your head up and down, slowly taking in more of him until you felt you just couldn't take anymore.  You brought your head back up to his tip and swiveled you tongue around it and, judging by the moan he let out, you were doing well so far.  You felt confident that you were doing okay and opened your eyes, you then hollowed out your cheeks and started bobbing your head again.  You looked up at Dave when he fisted your hair and his head was thrown back in pleasure.  You smirked, or as much as you could with there being something in your mouth, and challenged yourself with taking even more of him in your mouth until you were deep throating him.  You removed your hand from its place and set it on his hip parallel to your other hand because it was getting in the way.  


Dave tugged on your hair as he breathed out, “Shit, Karkat.” and you let out a moan, which didn't seem to help him at all.  “Nng, I’m gonna-” he wasn't able to finish his sentence as a loud moan escaped his throat and he came in your mouth.  You choked a little but swallowed it, not wanting to disappoint him in anyway.  “Damn you’re good at that.” he commented after a few moments of silence.  


You smile awkwardly and let out a quiet “Thanks?” Dave leaned down to kiss you but placed your hands on his chest and pushed him away with a grossed out expression and a light blush.  “N-no!  That’s gross!” you exclaimed quietly but still with alarm in your voice.  “I just s-”  


“I don’t give a shit, let me kiss you.” he interrupted you and then crashed his lips to yours.  You give into the kiss and moan softly, wrapping your arms around Dave’s neck and pulling him closer to you.  He pushed you back on the bed, a yelp resounded in your throat and he placed his hands on either side of your face and straddled you.  


He broke the kiss to suck on your throat again and you didn't complain, instead you tilted your head to the side to give him full access to your throat.  You felt his knee push up your leg and then a pressure by your entrance.  You let out a shallow gasp in surprise when you felt his finger push into you and your eyes fluttered in pleasure, threatening to close but you forced them to stay open.  Before you knew it he’d slipped in another finger.  


The pleasure was blissful and you didn't think it could get much better, but you knew when he would thrust himself deep inside of you that it would feel _so_ much better.  You gasp and blush at your lewd thoughts, embarrassed that you’d even thought them in the first place.  


Somewhere in the time that you were thinking he’d stuck a third finger in and you just couldn't wait any longer.  “Please.” you whisper and fist his hair roughly.  “Please fuck me already.”  he pulls away from your neck.  


“Are you sure about this?” he asks again and looks into your eyes, looking for any signs that you’re not.  But oh are you sure, you don't trust your mouth to form coherent words and simply nod your head twice, squirming under him in anticipation.  “Okay.” he whispers and pulls his fingers out of you, you whimper at the empty feeling that leaves you with but then you feel his wet tip at your entrance and you know it's soon to be filled and then some.  He looks up at you one more time and you make eyes contact.  You nod once, reassuring him that you’re ready and he pushes into you.  


You gasp but it soon dissolves into a moan of pleasure.  Sure, it’s painful as hell but damn did it also feel amazing.  Once Dave was fully inside of you he pauses to look up at you, and you don’t need to do or say anything to let him know that it feels amazing because your face says it all.  You bite on your lip to suppress another moan as he pulls out before ramming back into you and all efforts to keep from being loud are completely forgotten as you let out a loud resounding moan.  You wrap your legs around his waist as he rams into you again, and again you moan out.  Dave does this again and again and every time you moan out, sometimes his name, sometimes a string of curses, and sometimes its just a noise of pleasure.  


You can feel yourself pulse around him and that doesn't help you and judging by the grunts and moans Dave is letting out, it's not helping him either, but at the same time it is, it's _so_ helpful.  You tighten your legs around him and push him to go deeper in you.  "Faster!" You command and when he complies your eyes roll to the back of your skull in pleasure as you let out a moan and a string of curse words.  


Soon Dave loses his rhythm in the pleasure but you don’t give a shit.  You can feel yourself bucking your hips subconsciously and you know you’re close. With every thrust you feel yourself getting closer to climax and the feeling is unforgettable and unbelievably pleasurable.  “I’m gonna… cum.” you breath in between moans and Dave nods his head in either understanding or agreement, you don’t know and honestly you don’t give a shit.  


Finally the pleasure is unbearable and you holler Dave’s name as you cum, it sprays all over your chest but again you don’t give a shit.  Dave thankfully isn't too far behind you and he gives one final thrust deep inside you before he cums inside of you. **  
**   


You unwrap your legs from around Dave’s hips and breath in deep breaths to try and calm your racing heart.  Dave pulls out from inside of you and plops down next to you.  He pulls the covers out from under you and then over the both of you.  Dave then wraps his arm around you and pulls you close to his chest, you turn on your side so he is spooning you and sigh deeply, you’re exhausted and it's dark out now.  


“That was amazing.” you comment, he hums in reply and you feel him nod his head in agreement.  


“ _You_ were amazing.” he adds and you feel yourself blush, god dammit you need to control your fucking blush, it’s so not like you.  


Your thoughts sink into the back of your mind as you feel yourself slowly dozing off, but before you’re completely gone you whisper, “I love you.” and smile cheekily when you hear him say, “I love you too.” in return and then you’re gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I realized halfway through "Holy shit this is a lot like Merlin" so if you were getting that vibe, I didn't mean to do that heheh (you probably weren't and I'm just over thinking things). I wish I could say that I captured the characters but I don't think I did a good job on that so I apologize. : ( Thank you again for reading my story and again feel free to tell or ask me anything down in the comments! Also, I might write a little more if enough people ask. : )


End file.
